


What a Nightmare

by Coloradospace



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s10e24 Damned If You Do, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloradospace/pseuds/Coloradospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this ficlet because I was fed up with all the drama around Cote’s leaving/ Ziva’s departure. I love the show and don’t care one way or another for Ziva but what happened around the news about CdP not renewing her contract was just absurd (fans persecuting the actors on twitter, authors not finishing their stories, etc). That’s just my way of saying enough is enough, she’s just a character.</p><p>This story was first posted on fanfiction.net 2 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is unbettaed and English is not my first language so any mistake is my own, please forgive me.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my computer, not the show or the characters.

WRITTEN: July 18th 2013

 

TITLE: What a Nightmare

The sound of the alarm clock woke him up at 6 am as usual. Just like every other day since he was in RIMA. “Damn, I’m so tired” he thought. “It feels like the plague all over again without this constant feeling of drowning in your skin.” 

He got ready for his daily 5 to 10 miles run, depending on if they would catch a case and Gibbs would call. “But Gibbs won’t call, cause he left and we resigned. I resigned.” The little voice in his head said. “I guess it will be a 10 miles run today!” Tony exclaimed, trying to cheer himself up.

He’d been running for about 20 minutes and was about to stop for coffee when his cell phone rung.

“Not Agent but always Special DiNozzo!” he greeted.

“DiNozzo! Where are you?! Gibbs is gonna flip if you don’t show up in 10 minutes!” The voice on the other end answered.

Tony was perplexed for a while, like he heard a ghost.

“Who is this? It’s not funny!”

“You’re right, it’s not. And you really are not gonna be an agent anymore if you’re not here ASAP! Get your butt in here Tony!” The voice continued.

“Look Miss or whoever is calling, I don’t know who you are but my team and I resigned a few weeks ago.”

“Funny Tony but we’re still here, now hurry before McGee and I stop covering up for you! Gibbs wants to catch Ari and you know how he is on a normal day, let alone when he plays Captain Ahab!”

“Kate?!” Tony said with a strangled voice. 

“Yes Kate, who did you think it was? Your latest conquest playing a prank on you?” she replied sarcastic. He could imagine her rolling her eyes with her exasperated tone.

“No, no, I’m coming.” He answered. “Damn, I need to sit down” he muttered. “I guess I had a weird dream, I’m just glad you’re ok.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she said perplexed. “You’re really acting weird”. 

“Yeah, it was weird, more like a nightmare. Ari killed you, his sister replaced you, Gibbs left for Mexico and came back. It was a fucking nightmare. I’m just glad it’s over and it was just that, a nightmare.” He told her.

“You dreamt I was dead!” she cried outraged “I’m gonna kill you DiNozzo!”

“Luv you too Katie!” he laughed before cutting off the conversation and running back to his place to go back to work. On his way, he picked up a paper and noticed the date, just to confirm this conversation had really happened.

“That was the worst nightmare I ever had. I’m glad my sister is alive and the Israeli chick is just a figment of my imagination.” He thought with a huge smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
